Melkor
Melkor (or Morgoth) was a Vala. He was a Lord of Darkness and even as an Ainu he was filled with pride and malice bringing a discord to the Great Music of the Vision. During the creation and shaping of Arda, Melkor thwarted it and made it marred and imperfect, and while the Valar started to build their kingdom of Almaren Melkor corrupted many of the Maiar. He then took them into the North of Middle-earth and created rival kingdoms to Almaren; that of Utumno and that of Angband. From these cities Melkor waged five massive wars against the Valar, flattened Almaren and destroyed the Great Lamps and the Trees of the Valar. Before this Melkor had had two forms; fair, and foul. But now he took on the foul, evil form which the Elves called 'Morgoth'. Morgoth was tall as a high tower, wore an iron crown and black armour, and carried with him the mace called Grond The Hammer of the underworld. During the War of the Powers Melkor had been captured and chained, and for some years Middle-earth was allowed to prosper. But at last Melkor was brought before the Valar to be judged. To the Valar he seemed to have changed, and mellowed so Manwe lord of the Valar ordered his chains removed. But they were all deceived, and Melkor continued to wage war against them, destroying the Trees of the Valar with his servant Ungoliant (a spider), and stealing the gemstones known as the Silmarils. Another war began, The War of the Great Jewels in which Feanor, the maker of the Silmarils, led armies against Melkor. This war lasted through the whole of the First Age of the Sun. Finally in the War of Wrath Angband was destroyed and though Melkor tried to call up more and more beasts of the shadows to aid him he was finally overthrown and cast forever into the void. But though he could never return to conquer Middle-earth he left his lieutenant behind, Sauron. Melkor's terrible power would live on yet through Sauron. Category:Characters Category:Ainur masturbating brother sister girl masterbating shitter spread legs camel toe song open legs 8th street latina tickling feet horse cum hot legs bathroom sex foot jobs secretaries facesitting women fucking machines hot legs hentai sex sublime directory huge cocks easypic teen ass sleazydream hot teens pinkworld cumfiesta free6 mom son hometwat teenage breast 89 japanese school girls asian porn squirt free asians tit hot asians camel toe anna asian girl footjobs japanese animation teen girls asian girls squirt asian big black tits free group sex gallery pantyhose sex gangbangsquad black and white photography mature gangbang dildo lesbian foursome lesbian licking college orgy voyeur first threesome the huns yellow pages college orgy ass fuck fucking machines office girls legs horse suck squirting orgasm hardcore fucking asian babes midget sex oops fucking plus size sexy lingerie dildo bdsm stories ass fuck bbw galleries wet camel toe i spy camel toe camel toe babes vibrator camel toes rate my celebrity upskirt girl with camel toe anime porn cameltoe pics toilet cam camel toe of a woman secretaries in stockings camel toe anna lesbian scat hot ass hidden cameras girls bathroom big butt asain + gay + thumbs ass to mouth gay fuck big butts big clits fat ass young virgins big tits round asses hosiery hot ass pregnant sluts ejaculation ass teen gushing orgasms beautiful feet squirting girls breast bondage girls squirting camel toes rate my gushing orgasms small tits ejaculating vaginas suck squirters sex vibrator be your own boss sexape secretary brutal dildo